This invention relates generally to assistive devices, and more particularly to a device that can automatically apply a substance to a receiving surface under the control of the user or by remote control.
Applying a substance such as nail polish to a receiving surface such as a fingernail or a toenail can require the ability to evenly and uniformly distribute the substance to a variable-sized and variable-textured receiving surface. Applying a substance such as a drug to a receiving skin surface can additionally involve dosage timing. Such activities, when performed manually, can require steady and even movement, as well as a good memory, which can be difficult for users with, for example, shaky hands, poor eyesight, poor eye/hand coordination, and poor memories.
What is needed is a system that assists users in applying substances to receiving surfaces with a uniform and steady motion. Still further, what is needed is a system that assists users with dosage timing.